


Dreamer's Dreams

by Imasuky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Female Solo, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gags, Genital Piercing, Group Sex, Hypnotism, Interracial Relationship, Latex, Lesbian Masturbation, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Orgy, Piercings, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Sybian, Threesome - F/F/F, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, foot worship, lesbian orgy, toe fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Dreamer discovers delightful digital debauchery.





	1. Chapter 1

Dreamer lay in bed, scrolling down the tablet in her head through ASMR videos, trying to find one that seemed interesting. She had found that these autonomous sensory meridian response videos (what a mouthful, no wonder everyone just shortened it!) were the best way to relax, and though she hadn’t had any real stress today, she still liked to unwind to the fullest extent at the end of the day.

Dreamer was already feeling pretty easy at the moment, wearing a pair of blue camo panties and a loose-fitting black shirt with most of the buttons undone. She had ditched her bra, though, because she'd never met one that felt comfortable enough that it wouldn't interfere with relaxation. Her nipples were vaguely poking through the thin fabric of her top, as a result. Her long blonde and blue hair was pooled around her head.

After a few more minutes of searching, one video in particular caught her eye. The name was pretty generic, and the image was nothing more than a spiral...but something about it made her want to check it out. Putting her earbuds in, she clicked play, set the tablet on its side, and began to watch.

Right away the small screen was filled with a large, black and white spiral that was swirling slowly, drawing her eyes to the center of it. A woman's voice began to speak softly...it was hardly a whisper, and even with the earbuds, Dreamer could hardly hear it.

“Hello, there...I am Lady Nyx.” 

Just those words alone, somehow, sent an oddly pleasant shiver through Dreamer’s body.

“And welcome to my very first session...or hopefully, to _our_ very first session. I hope that you’ll enjoy this, and come back for more,” Nyx breathed. “Now, to start, please take some long, deep breaths, in and out. Just breathe, and relax. Breathe, and relax, and focus all your attention on the spiral on the screen. You needn't think about anything else, just breathe, and watch. Whatever happened today, whatever else has been running through your mind...let it run, right out of your thoughts, and let yourself think only on breathe, and relax, and watch...”

Dreamer followed the instructions, taking several deep, relaxing breaths, and just gazing at the screen. As she watched it twist and swirl, she couldn’t help...but feel herself, starting to sink into a light trance...her breathing becoming slower, and more steady... 

“Very good,” Nyx praised her gently. “Now, listen closely...

“All I want is for you to feel good. What I want, is for you to feel pleasure.” Nyx’s voice was so soft and pleasant as it entered Dreamer’s ear. There could be no doubt in her mind of words so gentle and flowing, words that sloped and strolled through her mind...Surely Nyx must be true, must want nothing but for Dreamer to feel pleasure, for even her words themselves were pleasing as they wended through her heart. She could almost feel the woman’s warm breath blowing gently into them, into her...

“And you want to feel good, too. So, you want me to make you feel good,” Nyx continued, stringing her sentences together so easily that it was almost hard to tell when one ended and the next began. "The best way to feel good, to allow me to make you feel good, is to sink deep, sink so deep that nothing in the world reaches you other than my voice...my voice, and the spiral you are watching. Let everything else fade away, until the spiral fills your eyes, and my voice fills your mind. Even when you close your eyes, you still see the spiral. Because the spiral relaxes, and it makes you feel good, more even than the darkness of closed eyes can...”

Dreamer could already feel her all her senses fading away, the tablet seeming to fade away with them, leaving the spiral simply floating in the air in front of her. The earbuds, as well, no longer felt like they were there...Lady Nyx was there, with her, her soft, wonderful lips pressed intimately to the sensitive lobes of Dreamer's ears, her words wisping pleasantly into her thoughts....

“You are sinking so deep, aren’t you?” Nyx asked sweetly. “It's good that you are sinking deep. So deep, so relaxed, so pleasant.” She chuckled softly, and Dreamer smiled, not knowing the joke, but happy that she liked it.

“But this is only the start of how good I can make you feel. I can make it so much better,” Nyx promised. “Your mind feels so good, as my words gently sway within it, an ambling spiral swirling through your soul...but you are more than just mind. You exist, too, in body, and I can make that feel so good, too. To feel so good in body, to feel so much better, you’ll need to let me...’take control,’ of your body, too.”

Everything was hazy, and relaxed, and wonderful. It could be better? It seemed impossible, and yet, Dreamer could not deny the truth of anything the woman said. No promise she could make could seem outlandish, now...

“Let your hands become my hands. Move them, as I tell you to move them. But don’t think about it...they are no longer yours to think about, to feel with. They are now mine, and you only know them now for the joy I bring you through them,” Nyx explained.

Dreamer nodded, since it was true. She could no longer feel her hands, even as they lifted in attention to their first command; they were Nyx's, not hers, after all.

“My hands start with your chest,” Nyx told her gently. “They remove anything that covers it, and make sure it’s open to the air.”

What used to be Dreamer's hands slowly unbuttoned her shirt, dexterous as ever in spite of being numb to her.

“Am I done? I do believe I am,” Nyx verified. “Good. So, so good. Now, I touch your chest. You don't feel your chest, for those are my fingers to touch with, my palms to hold you within. But you feel these hands on your chest, so sensitive and so very ready for sensation. My hands are touching you.”

Dreamer's former hands did as she was told. A whimper escaped her, and her body arced a little into their touch, so unexpectedly pleasing was it. The hands touched her, and her body responded, and she merely observed and enjoyed...she was the only one with no control of what was happening...

The feeling of a set of hands that were not her own on her breasts, it felt so good, and it only felt better as the fingers began to massage her.

“It feels so nice, doesn't it?” Nyx asked knowingly. “The way I stroke and tease you? Slowly circling in closer, and closer to your nipples? So, so nice...”

Just as she described the actions, they came to pass, and Dreamer let out another whimper, waiting until Nyx's hands would arrive where she ached for them...

“It truly does feel so wonderful when I pinch them, doesn't it? The slight sting of pain mixed with the subtle pleasure of it? So very wonderful!” Nyx exclaimed in a confidential whisper, as she did just that.

Dreamer gasped sharply at the feeling of Nyx’s fingers tweaking her nipples a little, just enough to add the thrill and zeal of a sting to her pleasure, not enough to be true hurt. Nyx went back to gently stroking her soon, though, soft fingers tracing around her breasts for a few moments, before gliding down her belly.

“Now I think it’s time to really make you feel good. Your body deserves to be as happy as your mind...so, I’m going to tease you, to orgasm,” Nyx promised. “It will feel so wonderful, having my fingers stroke you...” 

She slipped her hand into Dreamer’s panties, and Dreamer was delighted as Nyx's delicate fingers quickly found her clit. A single fingertip flicked across it, sending waves of pleasure right to the core of Dreamer’s body.

“Ahh, the way you shiver and moan as I touch you is so nice,” Nyx praised her. “You should always do that when I make you feel good...you should always embrace being happy, and content. It makes me want to tease you even more, to draw out every bit of pleasure I can, from every nerve in your body.”

Nyx kept slowly, lazily, stroking Dreamer’s clit, in little, spiraling circles, only brushing it just enough to give the hint of real pleasure. Letting it build up slowly, stoking the flames of desire from an ember into an inferno...

Oh, what delight, what superb and relaxing bliss! The pleasure that Nyx was giving to her, even through no more than teasing, was beyond Dreamer's experience or imagining. If she could see, she might know that the hands pleasing her were attached to her own arms; if she could think, she might understand that the delicate motor control that was bringing her to a relaxing, surging brink was connected to her own mind. But she would not care, for physical trivialities did not matter. The truth was that it was Nyx's hands, Nyx's whispering will that pleased her so amazingly now...

She was blissfully unaware as Nyx’s voice guided her to reach up, and slide a finger along her lips. It was no more and no less than a joyous, unexpected gift from Nyx, alone.

“You are such a sweet subject,” Nyx observed, pleased, as she dipped her finger into Dreamer’s mouth, gathering a bit of saliva. She pulled it out, and ran the moist digit around one of Dreamer’s nipples, the dampness making her nipple feel so deliciously cold in the air as it dried. Nyx slipped her finger into her mouth again, and did the same to the other.

All the while, she kept teasing Dreamer's clit.

“You are doing so well,” Nyx noted happily. “Letting me make you feel good, being so obedient for me. You feel so good, because you are being so good... and I think it’s time to make you feel even better, as a reward.” She once more gathered some saliva.

Telling Dreamer to lift her hips, Nyx took her moist fingertip, and, ever so gently, poked at the entrance of Dreamer’s rear.

“Just keep taking those deep breaths, and watching the spiral. Stay relaxed, and enjoy this,” she cooed, slipping the end of her finger into Dreamer’s ass.

The feeling of something entering her where it should not made the girl groan, and clench down tightly.

“It feels strange at first, I know. But as you listen to my voice, as you relax with my words, as you feel my touch, it will star to feel good, and you will come to love it, I promise.” Nyx wriggled her finger around, slowly and gently, working it deeper into Dreamer’s hole.

“It’s so tight, and warm, inside you,” Nyx observed, as her finger curled a bit, carefully stroking the walls of Dreamer’s ass, like a loving keeper stroking a nervous animal. The blonde moaned, and whimpered, as the pressure in her butt began to gradually become oddly enjoyable. The feeling was pleasant in a way she had never quite felt before, made bearable and then more and more greatly enhanced by the pleasure that Nyx was rewarding her with through her clit.

“You are doing so well, listening to my every word...doing whatever I say, and enjoying all of it,” Nyx said, with a lilting chuckle.

“And you do enjoy it, don't you? Yes...In fact, you love it. Obeying me, and feeling good: they are the same thing,” she revealed. “To feel good, is to obey me. To obey me, is to feel good.”

As she spoke, she began to work her fingers faster, pumping the finger in Dreamer’s ass a bit deeper, as she rubbed her clit a bit harder.

“You want to keep listening to me, because you want to keep feeling good. You’ll listen to me every night, and you’ll feel good every night,” Nyx explained to her.

Dreamer could only moan in response; she would indeed come back to Lady Nyx, every night, from now on! Lady Nyx was so, so very right, it did feel so wonderful to obey her! Lady Nyx’s fingers were so soft and skilled, she knew all the right places to touch to make Dreamer feel good, more than Dreamer herself could!

Nyx gave another chuckle, and the little laugh almost seemed to tilt and spin in Dreamer's mind, a spiral of happy sound. “Good, my dear. You are good. It is almost time, now, to cum, sweet girl. When you do, when I give you the pleasure of orgasm...you’ll want to cum for me, every time, all the time. The relaxing, luxurious orgasm I can give you, that I am about to give you, is the best you have ever had. It feels so good, sooo goooood. No orgasm you'll ever have can be as good as when my voice and my touch make you cum."

Dreamer's breath hitched, her body aflame with swirling pleasure. Please, oh please, let it come, let her cum...!

“Now cum, cum for me! Cum, cum for Lady Nyx!”

The words were still spoken in the same hushed whisper, as everything else, but there was force behind them, such that they crashed through Dreamer, tearing through her conscious and her nerves like the spin of a hurricane of need and pleasure!

As she softly shouted those words, Nyx’s fingers struck just the right spots to bring Dreamer past the brink. Her entire body went stiff, as shockwaves of pleasure went rolling over and through her. Clenching her eyes shut in ecstasy, all Dreamer could see was the spiral, the spiral that spun with lines of pleasure and fulfillment mixing and tearing across her mind with surging bliss...!

When the orgasm finally came to an end, Dreamer was laying on her bed, breathing slow and heavy. Nyx kept speaking.

“That was lovely, wasn’t it?” she asked knowingly. “There will be more videos, soon. More videos, so you can feel good again, and again, as you listen to me and let my desire to make you feel good take over. So until then, just keep coming back to this one, and enjoy.

“But until then, you need to wake up...or, perhaps you don't need to, not just yet. Until then, you could stay under, and listen to this again...”

With that, the video stopped, the spiral frozen in place, with the words ‘Play Again?’ and an arrow floating over it. Few things had Dreamer seen in her life that were as unseemly and unsettling as this spiral not being allowed to spin.

Dreamer reached out with her own hand, controlling it for the first time in an indeterminate length of time, and pressed the button.

“Hello, there...I am Lady Nyx.” 


	2. Chapter 2

 Dreamer tugged at her skirt. It was far shorter than anything she would usually wear; honestly, it was hardly even a skirt to begin with. It was embarrassing to wear...but Lady Nyx's hands had been the ones to dress Dreamer this morning, and so she would wear it, regardless of her own comfort.

It would not be quite so embarrassing, really, if the hands that Lady Nyx acted through had not neglected to don a pair of underwear on Dreamer, and if they had not also snugly inserted a buttplug into her rear, one with a highly eye-catching round blue gemstone at its base.

Nonetheless, Dreamer's embarrassment served no purpose. Nyx had used Dreamer's hands to dress her in the way that She wanted, and so this attire and accessory served as an edict that could not be changed. So, pushing down her fear, she kept walking down the street. It looked dark and unsettling, somehow, even though it was still daytime. She would hate to be here after dark.

Looking down at her cell phone, at the address that her hands had typed in while they were Nyx's, Dreamer confirmed that she was in the right place. From the outside, it looked like a rundown warehouse: plain, and unassuming. It did not seem like the kind of place where perfection might dwell. But then, Dreamer thought that she herself was much the same, and yet her plain and assuming body had been blessed many times before to play host to the will of Lady Nyx...on second thought, Dreamer decided that this must surely be the most appropriate of places.

Approaching, she knocked on the door. A slit opened at the top, a pair of eyes looking down at her through it.

“Password?” a husky feminine voice asked.

“Naughty Nighttime,” Dreamer answered, shifting her weight from side to side.

“Step back,” the woman behind the door said.

Doing as she was told, Dreamer moved out of the way, and a second later, the door swung open. She was greeted by the sight of a tall, very busty blonde in a too-tight white tank top and a pair of bright pink yoga pants, which were showing off a very visible came toe, all the more noticeable by the fact that the fabric against and around it were dark with moisture.

“Mistress has been waiting for you,” the ‘bouncer’ informed her. “Don’t make Her wait any longer.”

Dreamer stepped in, and the door closed with a heavy thunk.

It had been three months since she had started submitting to Lady Nyx. They had been the best three months of her life, three months' worth of days and nights of being visited by the will of a Mistress so powerful that it could act through Dreamer's very own body, three months' worth of hours of having the soft, encompassing joy of Nyx's words and voice spiraling through her thoughts, sliding smoothly and soothingly through and within the the cracks and crannies of her every thought.

But this was her first time meetingLady Nyx in person.

It was a bit overwhelming to have it be in a club like this. Every time that Dreamer had listened to a new video from Nyx, had heard a new guidance, a new relaxation, and a new joy, it had always been in the quiet of her home, with no background to compete with the perfection of Nyx's speech. Here, the room itself seemed to vibrate with the thumping of the bass of the music currently playing...it was quite a contrast.

But that didn't matter. Dreamer would be ecstatic to meet with Lady Nyx, no matter where and how.

As she walked along the darkened hallway, Dreamercould almost feel the music's pumping rhythm traveling up her legs, and into the plug, making her ass tingle pleasantly as she approached thelight at the end of the hall. To Dreamer's eyes, the light seemed to be pulsing and flashing around its frame, to the music's beat.

For a split second, she debatedturning around. This was so public, so away from the quiet privacy she preferred...but she wanted to serve her Mistress far too much. Nyx wished to see her, and so Dreamer would be seen. So she pushed the door open, and entered the club proper.

The room was dimly lit, only illuminated by a bunch of flashing neon strobes and such hanging from the ceiling or resting on the floor. Smoke machines filled the air with mist, while loud bass music blared. It was a bit disorienting to try and process everything...Dreamer could already feel herself slipping into a light trance state.

Looking around the room, Dreamer soon spotted the only woman who could be Lady Nyx. She was sitting in a literal  throne, built to look like it was made of black stone and shaped to resemble a group of naked women intertwining their bodies.

At its center sat a tall woman with sharp, lovely features, and long black hair with streaks of silver. She had fair skin, and large, dark eyes that seemed to be bottomless...even in the poor visibility, Dreamer could see the look of dominance they held. She was a bit on the slender side, with attractive, small breasts that were on full display, bared to the world with a silver chain hanging between their nipples

She wore a simple black belt around Her waist, and a pair of black latex thigh high boots. And nothing else.

“Ah, Sweet Dreamer. So nice to see you in person,” Nyx greeted her, and Dreamer almost melted with the pleasure of hearing that low, sultry, silken tone finally in person. Soft and deep though it was, it somehow managed to carry through the club's music effortlessly, making its way unobstructed to slip sweetly through Dreamer's ears and into her mind. “I’m going to be having a lot of fun with you. So many ideas that I’ve had brewing...I have a veritable buffet for you, my dear, samples of so many kinds of pleasure and fun for you to experience.”

Just hearing Her voice made Dreamer go weak in the knees.

“Dreamer’s Dirty Dreams,” Nyx stated, and snapped her fingers.

The moment Dreamer heard those words, her mind left her, and she slumped to the floor, eyes glazing over and mouth hanging open.

“So fast to fall,” Nyx remarked with satisfaction, as She stood up and approached Dreamer. “Such a good girl.”

She stroked Dreamer’s cheek,and slowly moved Her hand to the top of her head, grabbing a handful of hair. Drawing the mindless girl forward, She pulled Dreamer’s face into Her pussy.

“Lick,” She ordered.

And Dreamer obeyed.

She started to run her tongue up and down the length of her Mistress’s pussy, and placed her lips over Her clit. She sucked gently.

Nyx held her in place, moaning softly as She rocked Her hips. "Very good.” Nyx groaned. “You are such a talented girl..."

Blissful warmth spread through Dreamer at the praise, and she redoubled her efforts, desperate to ensure that she served her Lady as best she possibly could. Nyx held her in place for several minutes, until She came with a low hiss, and Dreamer shivered in delight as a few droplets of Her pleasure squirted onto her tongue. It almost seemed to dissolve on Dreamer's tongue into pure, soft delight, the way Nyx's voice melted within her mind.

She pulled away and snapped Her fingers. "Wakey, wakey.”

Right away Dreamer jolted in place, blinking. She could taste cum on her lips. Looking around, she saw all the women gather looking at her and grinning. She could hear whispers, about how much they wanted her to do the same to them.

She swallowed nervously, getting more of a taste of her Lady's cum in the process.

“Now then, Dreamer...show everyone here the preparations you made for me,” Nyx told her.

Dreamer bit her lower lip, as she hesitated for a second. There were so many eyes watching her, so many voices murmuring about her...

“Filthy Flasher is Still as a Statue,” Nyx stated.

Without a thought, Dreamer found herself yanking up her skirt and shirt, showing her tits and pussy off to everyone in the room.

She blushed brightly. She wanted to pull her clothes back down, but found that she couldn’t; her body was frozen in place. A trigger, for sure...Dreamer could feel herself becoming wet from that alone.

“You look so good like that,” Nyx observed, licking Her lips as She walked around her, reaching out and running Her hands along Dreamer's skin here and there. “Really, what a joy it is, to have found such a cute girl.”

She slapped Dreamer’s ass, hard. Dreamer let out a yelp of not-unpleasant shock, but remained still.

“And more importantly, such an obedient one,” Nyx added, as She took hold of the plug and gave it a little twist. Dreamer moaned, but didn’t move.

This was a bit new to her. She had known on some level about the triggers, but this was the first time that they had been used. And in such a way!

“As much fun as it is to play with you, though...I think I’ll reward some of my other toys, and allow them have some fun with you,” Nyx decided, walking back to her throne and sitting down. A collective moan of pleasure arose from the women assembled around them.

“Have at her,” Nyx permitted with a wave.

In a second, a dozen women in various outfits encircled Dreamer. In a moment her world became hands groping her breasts and pinching her nipples, fingers sliding into her mouth and toying with her tongue, others grabbing her ass and digging into the meat of her cheeks, pushing and pulling on the plug...some began to run their fingers along her pussy lips, delve into her and explore her tight snatch within, filling and stretching Dreamer with half a dozen questing, squirming digits...still others went in for her clit, rubbing it, prodding it, tapping it...! The crowd fingered and teased every part of her body; they were relentless, touching all the spots that made her feel the best!

And all the while, Dreamer was frozen in place, completely unable to move. She was a helpless plaything for a group of women she didn’t know. It was shocking, and embarrassing, and so, _so hot_!

The only part of her that could move was her eyes...but those voluntarily stayed transfixed on Lady Nyx, who was watching with a smile, and playing with Her breasts lazily.

Dreamer moaned and came, still unable to move. The women didn’t let up at all, even as she groaned in overwhelming pleasure.

How much time passed was impossible to say, but what could be said was that Dreamer was forced to cum six times in a row, without any break between. By the end of the last one, her body felt like it was screaming from over stimulation, and she felt winded as though she had just run a marathon.

“That’s enough,” Nyx decided with a clap. And just as fast as they had descended on her, the women backed off, leaving Dreamer standing there, covered in kiss marks and with cum dripping from her pussy down her leg.

“You may move again,” Nyx told her, and Dreamer collapsed again. She lay on the floor, panting.

“Strip,” Nyx ordered, "but remain where and how you are.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Dreamer replied, as she caught her breath. She was still a bit dazed from pleasure, her mind reeling from how many orgasms she had been forced to endure. Somewhat clumsily, she managed to get her clothes off while still lying on the floor.

“Now, tell me: who do you belong to? Tell me: what is each part of you for?” Nyx demanded.

“I belong to Mistress Nyx,” Dreamer declared. She cupped her breasts “These tits exist for Her to suck and squeeze.” She ran her hands down her belly and spread her pussy. “This cunt exists for her to lick, and fill with fingers and toys.” Lifting her hips, Dreamer reached down and spread her ass a bit. "This ass exists for Her to smack and fuck.

"Every part of me belongs to Mistress Nyx. She can do whatever She wants to me, because I am Her plaything.”

In spite of her body's exhaustion, Dreamer could feel herself on the verge of cumming again, just from the sheer depravity of it. She was more turned on now than she had ever been in her entire life!

“Dreamer’s Dirty Dreams,” Nyx said in a calm, composed voice.

And once more Dreamer’s mind was gone. She was a blank and empty toy, ready and waiting for someone to use her. Her body's exhaustion was gone; her form was as ready to serve, to give and receive pleasure, as it had been the moment she had entered.

“Bring her over here,” Nyx ordered.

A pair of women picked Dreamer up and carried her to Nyx, setting her down before Her. The Mistress licked Her lips as She looked down at Dreamer.

“Dreamer, I must say that out of all the girls I’ve had, you might be one of the best. You’ve fallen faster than anyone else ever has, and so deeply...not to mention, you are such a very pretty little thing!” Nyx praised her, as She pressed Her foot against Dreamer’s pussy.

She started to rub Her sole along Dreamer's cunt, grinding Her toes against her clit. Dreamer didn’t even moan: she was too far gone, too blank to even respond to the pleasure that Nyx's foot was giving her, enhanced by the sensitivity that still lingered in her body after half a dozen climaxes.

Nyx moved Her toes down, and slipped them into Dreamer’s pussy. She chuckled at the feeling of warm wetness as her muscles clenched around Her toes out of pure reflex.

As Nyx played with her pussy, She spoke another trigger: “Super Sweet Sucker.”

Dreamer stuck her tongue out, and started to lick the air as though she was lapping at some unseen candy.

Nyx beckoned one of the other woman over, a short, Japanese girl, with hair dyed bubblegum pink. She was topless, though her nipples were covered by hot pink, heart-shaped pasties. Aside from them, the only other thing she was wearing was a pair of multicolored neon stockings.

Without needing to be told what to do, the girl lowered herself down, so that her pussy was right over Dreamer’s face. Still licking mechanically, Dreamer started to eat her out. The bubblegum girl moaned and giggled, as she reached up and began to play with her breasts, while looking toward Nyx, who was starting to finger Herself.

Nyx brought Her other foot over, and started to use it to rub Dreamer’s clit more. The bubblegum girl moaned, and came, and was dismissed, so a new girl could take her place. This one was a platinum blonde dressed like a schoolgirl, though her skirt, shorter even than Dreamer's had been, covered nothing. She took her position, letting Dreamer eat her out in her mindless state.

Somewhere deep, deep down buried in the farthest reaches of her mind, Dreamer was aware of what was happening, but she could do nothing, nor did she wish to. This was wonderful, serving her Mistress, pleasuring other girls.. it was what she wanted to do.

The blonde came soon enough, and was replaced by another girl, and another after her. The entire time, Nyx kept rubbing Her feet over her cunt, bringing her to orgasm at least once for each of the women she pleasured.

After the sixth girl was finished, Nyx snapped Her fingers once more. "Wakey, wakey.”

Dreamer was brought back to reality again. She let out a long, low, gurgling moan, more of a croak than anything. It was the sound of the exhaustion of so many orgasms in a row, escaping around all the cum she’d drank filling her throat and mouth.

“Sit up, now,” Nyx ordered. “I think it’s time for a different kind of fun.

“Bring it out!” She said, with a clap.

A few moments later, a pair of dark-haired twins with matching faux hawks brought out a sybian.

“Have a seat,” Nyx told her.

Dreamer nodded. Struggling to move, she managed to straddle the machine.

A flick of a switch, and the sybian buzzed to life. Dreamer almost screamed in shock from how intense the sudden pleasure was. The machine's movements seemed to drill a spike of pure, erotic happiness straight through her body, cutting through her exhaustion and turning her on again immediately.

“Still as a statue,” Nyx told her, and instantly Dreamer’s body froze, locked in place.

Lady Nyx lifted Her foot up, stretching Her leg out so that Her toes came to rest on Dreamer’s lips.

“Super Sweet Sucker,” She stated with a smug grin.

Dreamer’s mouth unfroze, and her tongue slipped out. She began to lick each toe, mechanical but skillful nonetheless. Nyx moved Her foot up and down as Dreamer's tongue worked her predetermined magic, making sure to get every inch of Her foot pampered. She then brought up Her other foot, as well, and pressed it against Dreamer’s face. Squeezing Dreamer’s face between Her feet, Nyx smiled.

“It feels so good, doesn't it? Being used and played with?” Nyx asked, her question gentle, sexy, and rhetorical. “So much more fulfilling than just living without a purpose, as you have been. You don’t need to think, or worry about anything...you merely need obey, obey me, and that alone shall make life worthwhile.” Nyx released Dreamer's face, and held Her other foot against Dreamer's tongue to be worshiped.

Dreamer couldn’t answer, of course, but if she could, she’d only agree. She would tell Nyx how happy this made her, how she felt so much happier whenever she was in a trance than any other time. And now, to be in trance, before her Mistress, in person...it was even perfection! She never wanted to leave this club, she never wanted to stop serving Nyx, and every other girl that Nyx directed to her!

Nyx kept rubbing Her feet against Dreamer’s face for a few moments longer, before moving Her focus lower, and pressing Her feet into her breasts. She caught the girl’s nipples between Her toes, and pinched them hard, tugging a little.

The sybian kept buzzing forcefully between Dreamer’s legs, stimulating her more and more. With the sheer physical pleasure of the luxurious toy, and the vast mental delight that came of feeling Lady Nyx tweaking her nips with Her toes, Dreamer could do nothing but cum. One orgasm after another crashed into her like waves, waves eroding the landscape of her mind more and more. Dreamer knew, somewhere in her pleasure haze, that if this kept up, she might not be able to return to normal, even when out of a trance state. The prospect thrilled her.

Nyx moved Her feet down from Dreamer’s breasts, and soon began to tease her clit with Her toes, and even the trance could not fully suppress the quakes of Dreamer's body as she came hard, harder than she had ever cum, harder than she had thought a woman could cum, so hard that stars seemed to burst in her vision and in her pussy, and if her mind had not already been frozen in its trance, she would have blacked out.

"Looks like you have enjoyed yourself appropriately," Nyx observed, as She retreated Her toes from Dreamer's cunt, and in an impressive display of flexibility, brought them to Her to lick clean. "Stand up, now." She snapped her fingers.

Dreamer stood up. Her legs felt like jelly, and yet, they stood strong in compulsion to obey Nyx.

Nyx reached out and took Dreamer’s hand. "We’ll be going to the backroom, everyone. You all just keep having fun as usual,” She announced, as She pulled Dreamer along.

They entered a room with much dimmer lights, and much softer music. The walls were covered with deep red curtains that had lights behind them, filling the room with a reddish glow. The music that was playing sounded like some classical piece that Dreamer couldn’t quite recall of the name of, but it was very nice. In the center of the room was a large and lush-looking bed. Resting in the center of the bed was a crimson strap-on dildo.

Walking over to it, Lady Nyx picked up the toy, and handed it to Dreamer.

“Don it,” Nyx ordered, as She laid back, Her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. She reached down, and began to gently stroke Her pussy.

Doing as instructed, Dreamer slipped the toy into place. Lady Nyx made a beckoning gesture, and Dreamer approached her Mistress.

Once she was close enough, Nyx wrapped Her legs around Dreamer’s waist, and pulled forward. The dildo slipped into Her right away as Dreamer lost her balance and fell on top of Her, breasts pressing against smaller breasts.

Dreamer began to pump her hips, needing no orders - she knew what she was supposed to do. Nyx moaned and pulled Dreamer into a kiss, as She kept Her legs around the girl’s waist, helping to guide her motions. Soon the two were fucking wildly and passionately, moaning and kissing as the toy drove in and out of Nyx’s pussy, Dreamer thrusting and pumping with the furious energy that comes from perfect, obedient submission, and Lady Nyx moaning and taking Her pleasure from Dreamer with luxurious, dominant delight.

She came, and She came again, directing Dreamer with throaty, orgasmic whispers to speed her movements, increase her power, or slow her pace and make gentle love, alternating according to the whim of each orgasm Lady Nyx achieved. Dreamer obeyed, and with each climax she brought to her Mistress through her obedience, she grew closer to her own final cum.

Finally, after Lady Nyx had achieved well over a dozen orgasms, each leading to the next with hot abandon that only increased each time, and Nyx was thrusting Her hips wildly to meet Dreamer's frantic thrusts, as She rubbed and slapped Her clit desperately, She screamed out one final, great climax, and Dreamer felt her own body shake and collapse forward, giving out as her limit was reached, and she gasped and sobbed as exhaustion and pain and hot, delicious pleasure crashed and twined within her as though a whirlpool were the fabric of her body and mind apart.

As the harsh, brilliant waves of sensation washed over Dreamer, she could feel Nyx softly press something into her ear, followed by a single word.

“Sleep.”

And so she did. Collapsing right away, Dreamer fell into a deep sleep, and in that sleep, she dreamed of serving her Mistress, her subconscious as broken and worshipful of Lady Nyx as the rest of her mind.

Slowly Dreamer woke up, to find the bed empty aside from herself.

But she was not really alone. Mistress Nyx was still with her. Not in the way she had expected, but it was Lady Nyx's expectations that mattered, not her own. She could feel a small piece of plastic resting in her ear, and from it came Nyx’s voice.

“I hope you were not disappointed when you saw 'me' last night," Nyx gently said into her ear. "I wanted to test you a little more, and I used one of my other pets' bodies to do so."

Dreamer nodded, though she doubted her Mistress could see. She had known the truth the moment she had seen Her the night before.

"But I somehow feel that you understood, and were not disappointed," Lady Nyx continued, Her deep, luscious voice warm and pleased. "I believe you understand. You, who know intimately that 'I' am so much more than the one, first body I inhabit. When you listen to my recordings, and your hand moves of my accord to please you, you know that it is _my_ hand, no matter whose body it is attached to. And so I think you know that the woman who made love to you last night, who commanded and tranced and owned you as you were meant to be commanded and tranced and owned, _was_ me."

Again, Dreamer nodded, understanding. Who the woman had been two days ago, and who she was now, was irrelevant. Last night, that woman had been tranced to act and speak as Lady Nyx, and so, she _had_ been Lady Nyx. It was no disappointment. Dreamer had met her Mistress. What did it matter which body Lady Nyx chose to meet her in? Her Mistress was far above the limitations of a single form.

"But after watching, and recording, all that transpired last night...I can safely that you more than passed my test. I will be meeting you again very soon, my dear Dreamer. And I may even do so in person,” She continued. Then she giggled. "So just like always...follow my every order.”

“Yes, Mistress!” Dreamer replied, looking around the room with a smile. If Lady Nyx had seen all of the night before, there must be a camera here after all...and she wanted Nyx to know how happy she was to serve Her.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreamer walked into the room, looking left to right as she did, taking in the other slaves that had been called to this get-together. It had been about a week since the night at the club, and Mistress Nyx was still toying with Dreamer through messages. Which she was more than fine with; Dreamer hardly cared if she ever actually met Mistress Nyx in person. She wanted to, of course; the mere thought alone that Nyx might one day consider Dreamer worthy of sharing in Her physical presence made the girl's breath catch with hope and excitement. Nonetheless, Dreamer was perfectly fine with things staying as they were, for as long as Mistress Nyx wanted them to, even if that was forever. Just knowing that she was serving Nyx was more reward than anyone could ask for.

So far, there were two other girls waiting, sitting on a lavish bed in the middle of the room. They might have been from the club, but Dreamer couldn't really say for sure. That experience was odd within her memories...she could remember the emotion, the pleasure, every word to her, every touch she gave and was given, but when it came to specifics like names, faces, even the details of the club itself, her memories were a little hazy.

“Hi there. You’re Dreamer, right?” one of the girls greeted her. She was a busty woman, appearing to be completely human, clearly of Asian descent yet possessing deeply bronzed skin that suggested some more complicated mixed heritage, with striking white hair and amber eyes. The woman's hair looked completely natural, without even a single root showing a different color...either she was fastidious with dying it, or it was somehow her true coloring, in spite of her clear youth. The girl gave a friendly wave. “I’m Whisper, and this is Navaeh.” She gestured to the equally busty woman next to her, this one fair-skinned with brown hair, piercing red eyes, and horns that clearly marked that she was something more than just human.

“Ni...Nice to meet you,” Dreamer replied, blushing a little as she looked the other girls over. Both were fully nude, aside from the black collars on their necks that had small, stylized N charms hanging from them. Dreamer was naked, too, of course, but it was different for her. Whisper and Naveah had collars, clear symbols of Mistress Nyx's ownership of them. There could never be cause for them to feel the slightest embarrassment of nudity so long as their collars proclaimed that proud fact...Dreamer, though, was simply exposed, slightly shamed to be before clearly marked property to Nyx when she herself could not boast that same achievement.

“I've never been of the opinion that small talk is a very useful icebreaker," Whisper told Dreamer bluntly. "In my opinion, sex is the best way to get to know the important things about a person at the start. Chatting about the unimportant little stuff can come afterwards, once you've fucked someone well enough to know they're worth the trouble. Don't you think so?"

Naveah nodded in agreement, as she moved aside a little, leaving a gap between her and Whisper for Dreamer to sit in.

“Sounds good to me,” Dreamer agreed with an awkward smile, as she walked over and sat between them. Once she was on the bed, she looked forward and saw a large flat screen TV. It suddenly clicked on, and a large, spinning spiral filled the screen. 

In seconds Dreamer could feel her mind slipping away, body going slightly limp, just enough tension left to it to stay sitting up. The other girls likewise fell instantly. If she had still held any conscious sense of self, Dreamer would have felt a stab of envy that they could fall even faster to their Mistress's will than she could. Whisper was swaying side to side gently, while Naveah simply fell over, her head resting on Dreamer’s shoulder as she started to drool, dripping onto Dreamer’s chest.

“Hello, pets,” Nyx’s voice spoke, commanding, powerful, yet warm, affectionate. It was the kind of voice that anyone listening instantly trusted, respected, wished to please...the kind of voice that a woman could give up everything she ever was or could be, to adore and devote herself to.

“It’s so very nice to see my three favorite playthings together. Dreamer, I know that by now, you probably want to see me very badly." Dreamer could practically hear Her calculated, assured, perfect smile in Her words. "And you will, and soon. But this time in the life of my pets is such a precious, fleeting thing...no matter how agonizing the wait may seem to you, his period in which you wait, and listen, and obey, and writhe and whimper and cum, all to naught but the transmitted whispers of my will...it is a very, very special time in life, for you and for me, and it is fleeting. What will come after this happy beginning of unseens is magnificent, but it is also forever...you'll never come back to this time, happy though frustrating as I know it is for you, in which my radiance and your love for me were limited by your imagination.

"So, before you cross that point...I want to have this bit more fun like this,” She decreed. Again, Her words almost seemed to smile within Dreamer's heart. "And I’m sure that you’ll all enjoy indulging me well enough on this matter, even beyond the pleasure of obedience."

Dreamer, Whisper, and Naveah all let out a collective, synchronized sigh of happiness, at the thought of impending obedience.

"Dreamer, lay down, so that Naveah can sit her pretty little butt on your face, and you can eat her tasty pussy,” Nyx gently commanded with a small laugh.

Doing as she was told, Dreamer fell backwards, landing softly, and bringing Naveah down with her. The horned girl gave her a small kiss, before sitting up and moving into place, lowering herself onto Dreamer’s face. In moments Dreamer was lapping away, curling her tongue in just a little as she let it dart up to the other girl's clit.

Naveah had a very pleasant taste, enough that Dreamer was vaguely conscious of enjoying it...although Dreamer just liked the taste of pussy in general, really.

“Now, Whisper...get the dildo and butt plugs out from under the bed. Slip them both into Dreamer,” Nyx guided through the speakers.

Dreamer felt the weight on the bed shift as Whisper got off of it, then heard the small click of a case being opened. And then the feeling of something smooth and hard, covered in cool, slick lube, began to press against the tight opening of her asshole. There was a tiny bit of resistance before it popped in, the sudden fullness of it making her moan deeply into her fellow sub.

Dreamer hardly had time to adjust to the feeling of the plug in her ass before her cunt was also penetrated by a dildo. Her body shivered in carnal relish; it the perfect size to fill her, with all the bumps and nodes that lined it hitting every spot that lined her inner wall in just the right way.

“Turn it on, and lick her clit."

Whisper obeyed.

Turning the toy on to its lowest setting, she began to lick tenderly at Dreamer’s hard clit, making her moan into Naveah’s pussy. Though Dreamer’s view was mostly blocked, she could see upward enough to tell that the horned girl was playing with her breasts, pinching her nipples as she moaned quite loudly.

Soon, Mistress Nyx's voice cut through Dreamer's distraction.

“Dreamer, my dear, you will meet me very soon,” She promised. “So I want to make sure you are thoroughly exhausted by the end of this night. Having my pets brought to me limp and fucked senseless is the perfect way to baptize them with my presence.”

Dreamer moaned deeply, as much at the thought of meeting Nyx and pleasing Her as at the rush of pleasure caused by Whisper kissing her clit, as she turned up the vibrator's setting. It was now buzzing away even harder than before, and the waves of pleasure it caused were making her ass tighten and clench around the plug. She could almost  feel the vibrator pressing against it inside her, enhancing the pleasure of both at the same time.

Whisper doubled her focus on Dreamer’s clit, and soon she was cumming, hard, her mind reeling with pleasure as she moaned into Naveah, who came as well.

“A good beginning to this evening," Nyx noted in approval. "Now, girls...I want you to get her nice and ready for the trip to me.”

“Yes, Mistress!” the other two responded, their voices wavering as the sheer, unparalleled pleasure of their own obedience swept through them at the mere uttering of the words. They lifted Dreamer up off the bed, and led her into the bathroom.

Inside, there was a huge bathtub, which was already mostly filled with water, although Whisper turned on some warm water to bring the temperature back up a bit. She then tossed in some bath bombs, making the water fizz and darken to a deep shade of purple.

Naveah helped the still-woozy girl into the tub, joining her. With Naveah behind Dreamer and holding her up, Whisper got into the water as well, facing toward Dreamer, sandwiching her warmly between the two beauties.

“We’re going to make sure every inch of you is as clean as can be,” Naveah told her, as she began to massage Dreamer’s breasts.

“This is one of the most fun parts; we have you all to ourselves,” Whisper remarked softly, as she took hold of Dreamer’s foot and started to rub it underwater. She pressed her own foot against Dreamer’s cunny.

“Mistress lets us have this, now and then, as a reward for the perfection of our obedience,” Naveah explained, kissing the back of Dreamer’s neck as she pinched her nipples and made her whimper. "Isn't that funny? It feels like a reward for a reward..."

“And we get this for as long as we want, so we are going to take our time,” Whisper added, as she flicked her toe over Dreamer’s clit and started to move Dreamer’s foot to her own pussy. Even in her unfocused state, Dreamer still knew to move her toes and tease Whisper back.

All the while, Naveah was grinding herself softly against Dreamer’s backside, and kneading her tits harder and harder, though not painfully so, just intensely enough to make Dreamer whimper softly from the pressure.

Dreamer could only moan and shudder a little as she was pleased and teased. Soon enough, the sensual pleasure and pressure pushed her over the edge, and she came. Whisper followed not long after.

Naveah shifted, and sat up on the edge of the tub. "Turn around, and eat me out, Dreamer,” she ordered with a breathless intensity.

“And stick your butt up in the air as you do!” Whisper added.

Following the orders, Dreamer got up on all fours, making sure to be careful not to slip. She turned to face Naveah, whose legs were spread wide. The woman was also reaching down, and spreading her pussy wide. Moving closer, Dreamer placed her mouth over Naveah's quim, and started to lick away, from the bottom up to her clit and back down again. She would plunge her tongue in as deep as she could and swirl it around, before pulling out and then wrapping her lips around her clit to suck it hard for a few seconds. Then she would start the cycle over again, faster or slower than the last iteration, depending on how Naveah's moans rose and fell.

As Dreamer indulged in Naveah’s cunt, Whisper went in on hers, shoving her tongue deep in Dreamer’s quim and using her fingers to tease her clit. But she didn’t stop with that: she also, very gently and carefully, slid a few fingers into Dreamer’s ass. The feeling of her warm, wet fingers stroking her inside her ass at the same time as her pussy was getting licked was more than Dreamer could take, and she came hard again. Dreamer's lips were wrapped around Naveah's clit, and her wanton moaning against it made the other woman come, as well.

With that, Naveah and Whisper traded places, and once again Dreamer's asshole and pussy were teased at the same time as she was eating a girl out. This time, however, when Dreamer came, and brought Whisper to orgasm as well, Mistress Nyx's personal pets did not let up, Neveah only beginning to finger and lick her more intensely as Dreamer's climax hit her, and Whisper only pushing her face all the harder into her cunt. Again Dreamer came, harder still than before, her body shaking in pleasured shock at the heights of bliss being dragged from it, and yet still Naveah pushed her harder, attacking her ass and clit with a frantic speed and pushing Dreamer to the edge one last time. Her body felt like it was screaming in ecstatic protest as her muscles clenched one last time in climax, and she sobbed into Whisper's cunt as more pleasure was wrung from her than she knew how to handle.

Finally they let Dreamer go, and each reached down to help keep her quaking, overwhelmed body from collapsing into the water completely. The girls then propped her gently up against the back of the tub.

“Now, we have a few more things we need to do,” Whisper said, as she got out a can of shaving gel and Naveah retrieved a set of razors.

“We need you to be as smooth as possible,”  she explained. "Mistress does not always object to a natural look, but She will want to first see you completely bared to Her, so that She can decide how She wishes you to look as her pet."

They pulled Dreamer out of the water, and started lathering her up.With that, the razor slid smoothly over her, legs, arms, and crotch. Every last inch of her body but her head was shaved. After that, it was back into the tub to be cleaned up again.

“And with that, your body is ready for Mistress,” Naveah explained, as they dried Dreamer off. They made sure to not leave even a trace of moisture. With that, they got out some talcum powder, and began to dust it over her, coating her in a nice, soft layer.

Once she was thoroughly coated, Whisper left for a moment, and then returned with a large case. Opening it, she brought out a latex bodysuit. It was a light shade of blue, and Dreamer could clearly see that there was a set of dildos attached to its interior: one in the front, for her pussy, and a smaller one in the back, for her ass.

With her help, they started to slide it onto Dreamer, feet first, which was easy enough. Her legs likewise proved effortless. With a little lube for the buttplug and the arousal and cum that Dreamer was already practically dripping with, the toys slid in easily. As they tried to get the suit around her hips, there was a tiny bit of trouble, but it slid over them soon enough.

The rest went on easily. It was only when it was on her breasts that Dreamer noticed that there were small, textured pads right where her nipples were. As the suit was zipped up and the pads pulled tighter, the texture rubbed them in just the right way to make them fully erect.

The whole suit clung as tight as a second skin. By now Dreamer had started to wake up a little from the haze and exhaustion of her pleasure, and looking at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn’t help but admire how sexy she looked like this.

“Okay, now we need to fix your hair,” Naveah stated, as she got out a band and pulled it up into a ponytail.

“Next is this,” Whisper said as she retrieved two items from the case. One was an MP3 player and wireless headphones, while the other was a latex hood. Its only openings were at the base to pull it over someone’s head, one for each nostril, one for the mouth, and one in the back, for her hair to slip out of.

Whisper put  the headphones on Dreamer. The hood was pulled on next, and Naveah gently pulled her ponytail through the hole in its back, her hair left to poke out as her world went dark as her eyes were covered.

All at once, Nyx’s voice began to speak to her through the headphones.

“Dear, sweet Dreamer. You have almost reached that awaited moment, when you and I shall meet in person,” Mistress Nyx told Dreamer, Her words expanding through the girl's mind and seeming to fill the black void that her sightless eyes perceived. “But until that special moment, I’m going to work my way deeper, and deeper, into your pretty little head. As joyously mine as you are at this moment, you have no understanding of just how much farther the depths of your obedience and belonging to me can go. To be blessed with the chance to kneel in person before me, your obedience must be further ingrained within yourself. To truly understand the perfection of Nyx, your subservience must reach the very foundation of your soul, darling Dreamer. The cornerstone of who you are must be _Obey_.

“Dreamer, my dear. Just listen to me, and picture the spiral. Slip deep into sleep. Dream away,” She soothed.

As Nyx spoke and Dreamer began to fall into a trance beyond any she had ever known, the girls outside in the waking world were still working. Gently guiding Dreamer’s arms behind her back, they took straps and looped them around her arms, and tightened them securely. With that, that started working on strapping her legs together. Gently guiding her to her knees, Whisper took out a dildo gag, and slid it into Dreamer’s mouth. She moaned softly as it entered.

In Dreamer’s own mental world, Nyx was still instructing her. "That’s a Good Girl. Take the toy down to the base, get it good and wet for me. Good Girls love to suck on Mistress’s toys. They taste so good, and make Good Girls so happy. Savor the feeling of it in your mouth. Savor it and obey it.”

Whisper opened up a compartment in the case, and got out a canister of oxygen and a set of tubes. Placing it on Dreamer so that it went into her nose, she pulled out a bit more of the foam, revealing a hole the perfect size and shape for Dreamer, once her arms and legs were tucked in just right. Her body was completely limp, and though a bit heavy, she was flexible enough to easily put into the box.

“Do you think Mistress will reward us for doing such a good job?” Whisper asked.

“That would be nice. But honestly, just the work itself is pretty much a reward,” Naveah replied with a chuckle. “I remember back when I was sent to bring you in. It was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah,” was Whisper’s response. “I loved just being wiped totally blank...I really don’t care at all about my life before.”

“Of course you don’t. None of us ever do,” Navaeh agreed.

“And by the time she wakes up, Dreamer won’t, either,” she added, as they closed the case with a snap.

In the total darkness, body wrapped tight in latex and covered by thick foam, Dreamer was completely cut off from all senses, expect for the sound of Mistress Nyx’s voice speaking softly into her ears. There was nothing in her world, now, but the voice of Nyx...that was how it should always be, she knew.

“Soon, very soon Dreamer, you will be before me. You will be by my side. But most importantly, you will be at my feet,” Nyx told her, her tone the epitome of grace and command, as ever. “I will claim you as my pet, in every way one can. You will be mine, and mine alone, for the rest of your life. I am sure you know this. I am sure you revel in this.

“Once you are with me, I will never let you go again. Every moment of every day for the rest of your blissful little life will be spent in my service. You won’t need or want anything at all, unless I tell you that you do.

“No worries. No responsibilities. Pleasure and fulfillment, only, forever,” Nyx told her.

Hearing that made Dreamer so happy. She loved the idea of absolute surrender. Giving up everything so that she could make Mistress Nyx happy...that was all she really needed in life. It was all she had ever wanted. She had simply never known, it before finding that single file. At the time she had just been experimenting, and had had no clue that it would lead to showing her what her life was truly meant to be.

All at once Dreamer felt herself being lifted up in the air. It was irrelevant. All that mattered was the crooning, penetrating perfection of Nyx's voice in her ears, as Her perfection wove itself deeper and deeper into the fabric of Dreamer's being. She could only imagine what was happening as she was carried along by several pairs of hands, all of them groping her as they did.

After a time, she felt herself set onto the ground again. Was it soon? Had it been a long time? She didn't know. It didn't matter. Time was only the space which Nyx filled with the perfection of her words...

The dildo gag was pulled out, and the hood was gently pulled off. Dreamer blinked, trying to adjust to the lights, rather dim yet still quite bright for her after such complete darkness.

“Hello there, Dreamer. So nice to meet at last,” a familiar voice said. There was no mistaking it: Mistress Nyx.

Dreamer was kneeling, her arms and legs still bound so she couldn’t do anything else, though her head was free. Trembling at the thrill of hearing the divine timbre of her Mistress's voice straight from the source, Dreamer raised her eyes, and looked at Her for the first time.

She was stunning. She always would have been, no matter what, for She held Dreamer's reality within the very syllables that She uttered...but even had Dreamer never heard Nyx say a word before, even if she had only met Her in passing with no understanding of Her perfection, Dreamer knew that she would have recognized Nyx as breathtaking, _strikingly_ beautiful. She was six feet tall, at a bare minimum, slender, yet with gorgeously pronounced muscle clear throughout Her dark ebony frame. She had pleasingly modest, medium-sized breasts only barely covered by a loose white robe that was half open. She strutted forward in strapped high heels that made Her already impressive figure even more commanding. As She got closer Dreamer could see Her clearer, in part because She was now used to the lighting.

Nyx’s head was shaved smooth, rounded and without flaw as the light struck its deep, dark perfection. Her eyes were outlined in silver, giving Her already sharp look an even more commanding power. Her full lips were painted gold, and curled up in a playful smile.

Leaning down, She cupped Dreamer’s chin with Her hand, Her nails long, perfectly curved, and painted in alternating tones of gold and silver.

“You are such an attractive girl, Dreamer. I am so happy to have you here,” Nyx told her. “Are you happy to be here?”

“Yes, Mistress!” Dreamer answered. How could she be anything but happy? How could any woman kneel in this goddess's presence and not feel utter, giddy elation?

“Good Girl,” Nyx praised her, as She leaned in for a kiss. Her lips were soft, warm, and had a sweet taste on them.

“Now, Dreamer...this final part of your journey to me has fully laid your mind open to me, gently clearing a path for my will to reach the deepest level of your psyche, like parting your sweet, succulent lips for my tongue to reach to reach the core of your womanhood. You are ready, now, for me to make you truly mine. I am going to take away all your old memories, Dreamer. Everything in your life until this moment besides your obedience to me will be gone, forever. Decades of experience that has so subtly and completely forged the person who you are will be swept away as dust before the hand of my will. Nothing of who you were before will remain, but your desire to serve me.”

Dreamer nodded without hesitation. “Good. I don’t want anything other than to be Yours anyways, Mistress,” she said, clearly and without regret. Her eyes and her pussy each wept in joy at knowing that she was about to be reborn, reshaped to the image that pleased her Goddess. That all she was and ever had been was to die in a moment, so that all that she ever wanted to be could fully replace her. Dreamer would be erased, and in her place, _Obedience_. She didn't know if she had ever felt happier.

“Good Girl,” Nyx told her gently, giving her another kiss.

She undid the straps, but left Dreamer in her body suit, as She lead her to a large bed in the room. Lying down together, Nyx started to rub Dreamer’s crotch through the suit, making the toy inside her move within her pussy.

Nyx began to whisper softly into Dreamer’s ear.

“Bliss is surrender, surrender is bliss.”

“Let go of everything, embrace bliss, embrace surrender.”

“As you do, slip away, deep, deep down. Into nothingness.”

“A deep, bottomless void, empty. Just like your head. Nothing in it, nothing in you. Just inky, empty, warm, blissful surrender. Enveloping you, embracing you.”

Nyx repeated the mantra over and over, the words slowly, subtly changing, as they rolled through her mind, cleansing, perfecting, though Dreamer was in far too deep of a trance to notice the changes.

Even though her eyes were open, even though she could feel the air on her face, she was even more sealed away now than she had been when she was in the case. Physical deprivation had only been a shallow preparation for the mental, spiritual void that Mistress now guided her through. She was isolated from everything, other than Mistress Nyx’s voice, and even that was a distant sound that she was only vaguely aware of.

Soon, though, it came back into focus.

“Everything is gone. Dreamer is asleep, and she sleeps forever more. All from this moment is but her dream, the dream she always wished to loser herself within, the one she will never awaken from. All that remains in the waking world, is a blissful, mindless, tranced little plaything...that belongs to me.”

As She said this, she gave a firm press against her crotch, and the dildo struck a deep part of the girl who had been Dreamer, that set off a literally mind-shattering orgasm that made her entire body arc and twitch as her mind sank into a deep warm inky void. The girl that was once Dreamer was swallowed up in an unending, blissful sleep, leaving only a girl, new, unformed, delivered into the world in the arms of obedience.

“How do you feel, my pet?” Nyx asked.

The girl blinked a few times. “Good, Mistress."

“I am glad. What do you remember, my dear? Tell me completely: I want to know every single thing within your mind,” Nyx asked and commanded.

“I belong to you,” the girl answered, and had no more to say.

“Excellent. That is all you need to know. The only other thing you need is that you are named dreamer,” Nyx told her.

dreamer nodded “Yes, Mistress,” she answered happily, pleased that she knew all that was important in her life.

“Now, dreamer...I think it’s time to start your daily routine. Lick my cunt,” Nyx ordered, as She opened Her robes, showing Her body off as the monument to femininity and power that it was, and revealing the thick, dangling silver hoops that hung from Her dusky, grand nipples, as well as the glinting golden bar that crossed Her sublime clit.

dreamer leaned in, and kissed each of Nyx’s nipples, using her tongue to flick playfully and worshipfully at their rings, and then started her way down, tracing her tongue along Her muscles, dipping her tongue into Her navel for a moment, and then continuing farther down.

Every movement she made caused the dildos in her pussy and ass move and shift inside of her, stimulating her and causing her to moan. And with the skintight suit, all her sweat and cum was trapped inside, and made the suit rub against her even more. The pads on her nipples in particular rubbed incessantly against her, an agony of pleasure.

When she reached Mistress’s Nyx’s pussy, dreamer was already on the verge of cumming, but she knew that she couldn’t, not without permission. Hopefully, if she did a good job, she’d be rewarded with Mistress's blessing to come.

Pressing her lips against Nyx’s clit, she gave it a tender kiss. Using her tongue, she slowly, gently pulled the hood back, and licked it more directly, making sure to gently pull and push at the bar piercing it.

Nyx moaned. “Mmmh, Good Girl, keep doing that!” She decreed with a happy cry as Her clit was stroked, pulled, and pressed through the worship of Her clit jewelry.

And so dreamer did, focusing all her attention on that tender, sensitive bud and its piercing. She flicked her tongue side to side, up and down, then in circles, before starting all over again, steering Her pleasure with Her clit's golden rudder. As she licked, she brought her hand up and started to press her fingers against Nyx’s quim.

“Go on, don’t hold back!” Mistress Nyx permitted and encouraged with a breathless, joyful little scream.

Giving a small moan in response, dreamer started slowly working her fingers in. Stretching her slowly and gently, she kept adding more fingers, until soon her whole hand was inside of Nyx, up to her wrist. Twisting her hand as she moved, her fingers stroked Her inner walls. Mistress Nyx moaned deeply.

“Ah, yes that’s good! You are doing so well!” She cried out as She tensed, Her pussy tighten around dreamer. Only the sheer wetness and the latex allowed her to keep moving.

Soon Nyx came, with a throaty, magnificent scream of " _Good Girl_!" and a thick spurt of goddess cum spraying right into dreamer’s open and waiting mouth. she drank it down happily, moving in to lick up anything that had dripped onto Nyx’s thighs. As she slid her hand out, she began to lick it clean. she knew on an instinctive level that she had to lick up every single drop, and not let any go to waste at all.

“Good Girl,” Nyx praised her. “Now for your reward. Let’s get you out of that suit.” She got out of bed, and beckoned dreamer to get up as well.

Once she was up, Nyx undid the clasp, and started to tug it off. As the suit peeled away and fresh, cool air touched her skin, dreamer gasped, and came. The stimulation was just too much.

“That’s fine, my dear pet,” Nyx purred approvingly. “I knew you would cum.”

That reassurance cut off any worry that dreamer might have had about punishment for cumming without permission, and she breathed a sigh of relief, as her pussy quaked and dribbled.

As the suit was pulled down past her chest, the feeling of the pads against her nipples set off a second orgasm.

“So sensitive!” Nyx observed with a laugh. “You’ll be too weak to stand by the time I get this off of you!" dreamer could only moan.

By the time the suit was to her waist, dreamer was struggling to support herself, her legs wobbly and her pussy sending such pleasurable tremors through her that she almost cringed with the power of every inner clench.

“This is going to be fun,” Nyx teased, as She tapped dreamer’s ass, making the buttplug jiggle inside her, and setting the dildo off in the front, as well. Biting her lip, trying to not scream out loud, dreamer knew that she couldn’t take any more.

Nyx gently pulled the suit down, pulling the toys out at the same time. As they popped out, dreamer’s legs finally gave out, and she nearly collapsed. But Mistress Nyx caught her, holding her in both arms as She sat her down on the bed.

“I’m sorry Mistress,” dreamer apologized weakly, her voice trembling in time to her cunt.

“It’s fine,” Nyx once again reassured. “I know you wouldn’t be able to take it. Frankly, I’m surprised you lasted this long.” With that, She yanked the suit the rest of the way off.

Now fully nude and too weak to move, dreamer could only lay there, as Mistress Nyx got on top of her, lifting her leg and pressing Her pussy against the weak and limp girl’s. She started to grind against her.

“You are such a Good Girl!” Mistress Nyx told her, moaning. “I am so happy to have found you, dreamer!”

“Th..thank you!” dreamer whispered, dazed, out of her mind with pleasure, and completely utterly overjoyed to have pleased her Mistress. “I am happy that you found me, I am happy to serve you, I am yours!” her mind began to fade away again in a blissful haze, as she came yet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned story. If you're interested in commissioning me to write for you, please message me here, or leave a comment below with your contact information, and we can discuss my rates. I'm willing to write about a pretty wide variety of kinks...as long as it's F/F.


End file.
